Crazy Loco
by InuKurama
Summary: She was the first one to meet him and not fall in love, in fact, she could care less, until his job and her life are forced together. KOC


Crazy Loco 

Mayumi and Kurama

Crazy Mayumi used to be innocent. Used to believe in love and fairytales. But as the saying goes, 'twice bitten once shy.' A heart can only be broken so many times before it stops beating. Can only be trampled and beaten so much before it feels no more. But what happens when the person to fix it isn't allowed in? How will they break the barriers constructed so incredibly built, that even the builder cannot break them?

"Hello Tokyo City! It's a balmy-" SLAM! "mumblemumble… mumble." A lump under the black covers next to the slightly squashed alarm muttered. "Sigh…. Fine. I'm up, stupid clock." The lump shifted and the black covers were pushed back and a rumpled looking blond sat up. "Yawn." She stretched and pulled her black tanktop back down, pushed the rest of the covers back and stood up. "AH! COLD!" Ok, so she jumped right back into bed and hid under the covers, but at least she had gotten up.

Timidly she peeked out of her cavern of blankets and poked a toe out, gently setting it on the floor. She grimaced as it touched the cold hard wood floor, then steeled her self and jumped out of bed, racing for the bathroom and a very hot shower.

…

"Ah." Mayumi sighed as she brushed out her long blond hair. "Hot showers rock." She got dressed and grabbed her bag heading out the door to school. She arrived and went to the music hall, where she and a group of others were to meet before going to another school for a concert. It was her band, the Silver Chemistry. She had brought the best of the best into her band and it showed. Mayumi was the lead singer and for good reason. The best voice in school and possibly Tokyo her teacher had said. She walked into the room where everyone else was currently trying to stay awake with coffee's in their hands. "The sun'll come out tomorrow, but ya'll need to GET UP NOW!" They all jumped up as she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Come on guys, and girl, lets pack up- oh." They all pointed to the corner of the room where everything was packed up. "Well, lets get it on the truck and boogy!"

…

They arrived shortly thereafter at Serieu High School. Unloading only took a few minutes and setting up a few more. They were just testing the sounds system when the first students started trickling in. The band gathered in a circle. "All right. Pep fest. Be peppy. Happy! Ya' know?" Mayumi said. They all nodded already getting huge grins on their faces. Pumped for another performance. "Hands in! God, let us do good! Amen. On three! One-Two-THREE! CHEMISTRY!" They turned around and started the opening song.

Can't believe I see you now.

_Never thought you even existed_

_So many times I was broken_

_But then you came and opened_

_My heart…_

_I never let down my wall_

_Not even for myself to get out_

_But you just had to tap_

_And it all fell at your feet_

_How do you do what you do?_

_How do you do what you do?_

'_Cause now I love you_

_I didn't believe in miracles_

_Till one walked into my view_

_Did you know_

_That you are_

_My shining star?_

_I never let down my wall_

_Not even for myself to get out_

_But you just had to tap_

_And it all fell at your feet_

_How do you do what you do?_

_How do you do what you do?_

'_Cause now I love you_

_How did you do this to me?_

_Ooooooh its so incredible to see_

_Its just so incredible_

_Incredible_

_I never let down my wall_

_Not even for myself to get out_

_But you just had to tap_

_And it all fell at your feet_

_How do you do what you do?_

_How do you do what you do?_

'_Cause now I love you_

_I love you._

The auditorium erupted in applause as Chemistry took their bows. "Hello! How are ya'll today? I hear we have a game tonight and need a little school spirit. So how bout we kick it into high gear with your principle and then some more music?" Screams were her reply and the show continued. Mayumi walked off stage and into the nearest hall way. The rest of the band stayed in the auditorium, but the lead singer needed water and so looked for the nearest fountain. She turned a corner and ran headlong into something falling on her butt. "Ugh. I'm such a klutz. Wall there!"

"Excuse me?" Mayumi looked up at the 'wall' she had supposedly walked into and blinked. "Hi."

"Hello. I'm sorry about that. Let me help you up." The boy stood and offered her a hand which she took. "Uh. Thanks." She shook her head. Her defensive/sarcastic attitude back in place. "Aren't you supposed to be in the auditorium, Mister?" The boy looked taken aback. "I was on my way there, till a young lady collided with a so called wall." Was his sly reply. She grinned guility. "At least it was a soft wall for once." She held out her hand. "Asheteru, Mayumi. Nice to meet you… Wall." The boy returned the gesture. "Minamino, Shuuichi. The pleasure is mine." Sudden;y her lead bass poked her head out. "Yo! Yumi, show to do?"

"Right. Be there in two." Mayumi focused back on Shuuichi. "Thanks again, but I gotta go. Hope to see you in the crowd!" She turned and walked back through the double doors. Shuuichi stood there for a moment. His hand still outstreatched. 'She didn't react at all? Interesting. So there are girls who can be sane.' He thought, then he too walked through the doors to the show.


End file.
